A Moment in Time
by BeliBali
Summary: An internal conflict of feelings.Just a little drabble which occurred to me. Warning: Words and Deeds spoiler.
1. Chapter 1: Tick

**A Moment in Time**

**Chapter 1**

Their bodies were only pressed together for seconds, but in those seconds, there was a lifetime. There were possibilities. There were unspoken feelings, emotions boiling to be released. In the few seconds her arms draped over his shoulders and the smell of her hair filled his nostrils, he could see what life could be. The feel of her body, the softness of her touch, the heat of her breath as it blew across his neck…he could have it all. He could have happiness and look forward to a future. All he needed to do was lift his arms, to wrap them around her. He could reciprocate the embrace, and if he did, he would never let go. Not her, not ever her.

But…

He couldn't.

God, how he wanted to…

How he wanted to bury his face into the curve of her neck, to shower her with kisses and tender words. How he wanted for their bodies to join and the embrace never to end.

But….

It was not meant to be.

She needed better he told himself. She needed more than an old, broken down, manipulative asshole.

She needed better than him.

But…

The smell of her hair, the softness of her touch…her need as she pressed herself into him.

He couldn't. Oh, how he wanted to.

But, it was not meant to be.

Try as he may to will himself to move, to wrap her in his arms.

Try as he may…

He just couldn't.

He would not do that to her, not her…not ever to her.

**

* * *

A/N: Just a bit of random nonsense I wrote while bored at school. Hope it doesn't blow too badly. Could be a one shot…could be more. I'll let you decide. Based on Cameron's hug at the end of Words and Deeds.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tock

**A Moment in Time**

**Chapter 2**

She could still feel him, hard chest, broad shoulders, and the scratchy texture of the jacket beneath her fingers. She only vaguely remembered lingering there, thinking how she could spend the rest of her life in this way. The rest of her life pressed against him.

His smell still teased her, confusing her…A smell which was uniquely, entirely…him.

It was the smell she tried to remember when she imagined him, when she pretended it was he who was touching her.

How long they stood together, she didn't know. For her…it lasted an eternity.

But…

There was a hollow feeling. A void.

She knew what it was. She knew what caused it.

She had taken the first step. She had crossed the barrier. She had touched him…at last.

She was there, pressed against him, holding him in her arms.

But…

He didn't touch her.

He didn't hold her.

She thought he would. She had been positive he would.

He had apologized to Wilson; he had been giving her _those_ looks of longing for days.

She knew he would never take the first step, so she had.

But…

He didn't touch her in return.

There was no going back now. She had been so certain, and now…now the truth confused her.

He hadn't touched her.

He had tensed and pulled away.

She now knew,

But…

Was she willing to believe?

Yes, she would. She would continue to try to believe,

Because….

She still wanted him.

**

* * *

A/N**

Thanks for the reviews. I thought I would try a second chapter in "her" perspective for the ones of you who liked this.

Shall I continue?


	3. Chapter 3: Tick

**A Moment in Time**

**Chapter 3**

Sweat.

Bodies moving,

Tangling

Entwining

The flesh,

Teeth nipping

Flavors,

Tongue tasting

Biting

Licking

Sucking

Groaning

Desire overwhelming.

Passions rising

Falling in rhythmic cadence.

Hearts pounding

Lungs burning

Flesh yielding

Joining

Merging

Becoming

The world collapsing

Universes colliding…fury blinding.

And then…falling

Breathing

Waking

Discovering

Alone

So alone

Dreaming?

Heart breaking…

Needing

Needing her…

Sleeping?

Sleeping…

To sleep, the perchance to dream.

**

* * *

A/N**

**Okay, just for the handful of you who wanted this, I stepped it up a little. Hope it's to your liking. You will have to let me know its effect.**

**Oh, I keep forgetting…Disclaimer. Not mine. None of it. I have no right to any of this.**


End file.
